


All the other girls

by WonderWoman121



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman121/pseuds/WonderWoman121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought I would trying something different, I'm going for a few one off Flaurel short stories. They may/may not be based loosely on previous storylines.<br/>I'm going to start off with one chapter, but depending where my imagination takes me, and your feedback, I may write more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All the other girls

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would trying something different, I'm going for a few one off Flaurel short stories. They may/may not be based loosely on previous storylines.  
> I'm going to start off with one chapter, but depending where my imagination takes me, and your feedback, I may write more.

Laurel walks quickly to catch up with her new classmates as they join their new 'boss'. The new school term has started, and Laurel can't believe she along with four other of her classmates have been chosen as Ms Keating's 'elite' team. She hears a strong loud voice from the front as they clatter up the steps of Annalise's house, "Hurry up everyone, I haven't got time to wait around for your asses". Laurel flinches as Annalise barks her orders. "Come inside everyone.....look around this will be your new place of work with me. This is where I conduct my cases, as a support I will assign each of you a tutor. So meet the rest of my team". Laurel looks around and notices a serious looking petite blonde sitting behind the desk; perching on the corner of the desk she catches sight of a dark haired, bearded...and yes.... very handsome suited man.

Annalise walks over to the corner of the room to join them. "May I introduce you to the people I rely on, Bonnie Winterbottom, and Frank Delfino". They both mumble a greeting. "So first up, the one to all watch out for, Mr Walsh, I've assigned you to Bonnie". Connor makes his way over to the left of Bonnie. "Mr Millstone, you will be assigned to Frank here." Asher shows his joker side by doing a victory dance over to Frank, "Yo, can I call you FrankieD?", as he goes to high five him. Immediately Frank gives Asher a thunderous look which stops Asher in his tracks, "So that's a no then", as Asher slinks over to stand with Frank. "Mr Gibbins, as the late entrant, you will be with me". "Next up, Miss Castillo ..." at this Laurel looks up and pays attention, looking between Bonnie and Frank, she notices a scowl on Bonnie's face, and warm smile from Frank. In her head she is already repeating 'please not Bonnie, please not Bonnie'. Annalise looks over to the desk, she sees Frank sit up straighter, his eyes all black as his pupils dilate, and can feel the crackling of electricity from Frank as she sees him clock the very pretty brunette. "I'm assigning you Miss Castillo to Bonnie, that leaves you Miss Pratt on Frank's team". Annalise can see the look of disappointment on Frank's face. Laurel feels crushed as her eyes dart over to Bonnie, Bonnie immediately provides her with a friendly greeting "I may look nice, but I'm not". As she walks over to Bonnie, she meets the eyes of Frank, two pools of blue look back intently, she feels a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She breaks eye contact to see a scowl plastered on Bonnie's face, 'great' she thinks, 'good start'.

The rest of the day goes painfully slow, after their mentors assigned, they split into their respective teams, working in different corners of the house. Bonnie finds fault with everything Laurel says, making her nervous, so she ends up saying silly things. A break comes mid-afternoon when Annalise leaves for a court meeting. The students meet back up in the living area, comparing their mentors. Wes the quiet one pipes up that Annalise is ok, he thought she'd be much scarier. Asher is larking about pretending to be a homeboy, whilst Michaela bitches about Frank sounding so common. Connor bites back remarking Frank is eye-candy, but Bonnie is a strict-bitch, he looks over at Laurel, who sighs and agrees. Asher laughs, "So what you think Franks's eye-candy?". "Er-no, I mean, he is, but I meant I agree that Bonnie's a strict-bitch". Connor smirks, "Ooo, so you fancy him then?". Laurel responds playfully hitting Connor on the arm. Michaela interrupts, telling them to stop acting like children, which riles up Connor enough to call her prom queen. Laurel has a headache, she needs caffeine, she gets up to leave them to their petty squabbling and wanders out to find the kitchen.

As Laurel heads to the coffee machine she is aware of someone behind her. She turns around and nearly bumps into Frank, she looks up at his face, meeting sparkling eyes and a warm smile. "So how you getting on, you settling in?" She almost doesn't hear him as she cant help but melt slightly by his smooth, deep voice. Without thinking of the consequences, she blurts out "Erm....I'm finding it tough, Bonnie's hard". Frank grins at her and leans into her, almost whispering into her ear "Well I was all for you being on my team, and I wouldn't have been hard, well, I am, but not about school work", he winks at the last part. Laurel blushes, surely she is misreading the signals, it's like he is flirting with her. She tries to act normal with him, but its difficult, she is certainly attracted to him. "Er..well.." she stutters "I just don't think I'm going to do that well, Bonnie doesn't seem to like me". "Bonnie never likes the pretty ones, she thinks you'll all drop out once you meet a handsome lawyer". Laurel's face falls, tears starting to well. Franks feels bad but knows its true, and he feels kind of guilty as Bonnie caught him eyeing Laurel up earlier, and she's taking it out on her. "Look don't tell Bonnie, she'll go mad, and whilst I've got my hands full with douche face, and prom queen, I'll give you my number, and I can help you with your study". Laurel smiles up at Frank. Frank feels a tug in his chest, that smile got him, he is a sucker for this one, he can feel it.

\--------------------------------

Later that evening Laurel goes home, replaying the last few hours spent with Bonnie, and Connor. Everything Conor says sounds 'lawyer-ish', and gains Bonnie's praise, whilst everything she comes out with just sounds stupid which gains her a withering look from sour-face as she now internally calls her. Bonnie has given them homework, she notes that her file seems to be a lot thicker than Connor's. She'll be up all night at this rate as Bonnie wants it in by tomorrow morning.  
She thinks back to Frank's offer, maybe he was just being kind but didn't mean it, but its late now, he will be at home, with perhaps a wife/girlfriend, maybe even kids. What the hell, she'll text him, he can only say no.

\--------------------------------

Frank can hear a beep from his mobile on the coffee table, he leaves the kitchen to pick it up.

_Hi Frank, it's me Laurel from work. Sorry it's late I was wondering if you available for me to take you up on your offer of help?_

He smiles at the text, he finds himself excited to actually hear from her, he texts her back his address, tells her to come over.

\--------------------------------

Laurel hears the beep of her phone, it's Frank responding, she didn't expect such a quick reply. His given her his address. She quickly packs up her papers, and then self-consciously she looks at herself in the mirror, making sure her hair is straight, and noticing she still has the same top on from today, picking out a red fitted top to change into. She feels silly that she gives a damn. It's a study session she chides herself, not a date. Laurel has one last look at herself before she sets off.

\--------------------------------

Frank hears a knock at the door, he quickly runs his hand through his hair, and straightens down his vest. He quickly runs into the bathroom squirting himself with his favourite aftershave. He runs up to the door, and takes a breath to calm himself down as he opens the door. They both look at each other, Laurel gives Frank a shy 'Hi', while Frank puts on his Italian bravado, welcoming Laurel into his apartment. "Please come in, take a seat, have you eaten?" he finds himself blurting out too fast. "Er..no I haven't had time Frank, I've been worrying about all the work I have to do". "Ok, well my rule is I don't do anything on an empty stomach, I've made enough pasta to feed the whole block, and I've already opened a bottle of wine, so it would be rude not to share". Laurel finds herself warming up very nicely to Frank "Oh, ok, well I can't say no to that". Laurel looks around, "So I'm not interrupting you and your family am I?". Frank chuckles, "No, just me". Frank turns around as he heads to the kitchen, Laurel finds herself smiling after him at this information.

After they have both stuffed themselves, Frank takes their wineglasses over to his sofa, and places them on the coffee table. "So come sit by me", he pats the space next to him, "To the boring bit, what case has Bonnie given you?. Laurel struggles with the thick file " She has given us old cases to re-look at, I have the Klaussmann file?" Frank laughs "Geez.." Laurel goes white "Oh?....its a real difficult one?" He can see she has tensed up. "No, Laurel, I'm relieved as we'll have more time to drink our wine", Laurel looks at him puzzled. Frank laughs "Same old Bonnie, you should take it as a complement, she only gives the _really_ pretty ones the Klaussmann file". Laurels blushes from her head to her toes this time. They both reach to open the file at the same time, hands touching, Laurel blushes again, Frank grins at Laurel, very sloooowly taking his hand away. "I have the notes on that one, most of it's full of testimony that can't be used, which bulks the file out, and as Bonnie fails to tell students that, they waste hours reading through them all". To back up his point, Frank get up goes to his bookcase where he removes a much smaller file. Again their hands touch as he passes it to her.

As the evening continues, both Frank and Laurel get to know each other better, especially with the help of the wine, which one look at the table shows another bottle has joined the first. They chat away, some work, mostly not, "...so if you just head straight for the witness statements of Hamilton, Khan, and..." Frank leans in over the file that Laurel has on her lap. Laurel is conscious of Frank's physical closeness to her, she can feel his beard almost touching and the warmth of his wine breath, and the smell of his  sexy cologne. She breathes it in and closes her eyes intoxicated by the sheer smell of him. Laurel opens her eyes to see Frank looking at her their faces almost touching, she notices his eyes dart to her lips as she self consciously licks them, where her mouth is dry. He meets her gaze again, the pair of them almost holding their breath to see who will break the silence...and who will just break.

Without knowing who moves first Laurel feels the pressing of Frank's lips on her, in an urgent way, she opens her mouth for him, as their tongues collide searching out each other. Frank's arm's move around to Laurel's waist to pull her in, and she does want to be pulled in, she finds her body giving in. The file falls to the floor, as she moves her body round to meet with Franks, they kiss with a passion she has never known before. Laurel slides her arms up around Frank's neck gently pulling at his neck to bring him almost on top of her. Once or twice they open their eyes to look at each other, seeing nothing but lust, and passion between them both, before losing themselves in the kiss. They come up for air, smiling at each other, before Frank pulls her back to him, both of them making small groans as the frenzy of their kissing is causing the arousal to spread throughout both of their bodies, which Laurel can see is more obvious on Frank, as his jeans strain at the groin.

It seems as if hours have passed, eventually they part as things start getting hot and heavy. Laurel and Frank look at each other just panting. Frank is the first to speak "Laurel....you're absolutely gorgeous, I fancied you the moment I saw you, and I'm not sorry about what just happened......so if you don't think you can study with me anymore?..". Laurel still taking in everything Frank just said "I...I...no...I think I would still like to be your secret study pal". With that Frank growls her name, chucks Laurels notepad on the floor as he pulls her towards him.

 


End file.
